1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data storage devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to data storage devices having single actuator assemblies or multiple actuator assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a disk drive is used as an auxiliary memory device in a computer. The disk drive includes at least one disk which is rotated at a high speed by a spindle motor, and a single actuator arm assembly which rotates in response to a voice coil motor about a pivot point for moving a magnetic head on an actuator arm that writes data onto the tracks of the disk and reads the data recorded on the tracks of the disk. The magnetic head is located on a leading end of a head gimbals, which typically moves along both sides of the disk, wherein the magnetic head is influenced by an airflow generated on a surface of the disk as the disk rotates at a high speed to maintain a minute gap between the magnetic head on the actuator arm and the disk.
The elements of the disk drive are typically positioned within a base plate housing covered by a top plate. Both the actuator arm assembly and the spindle motor are attached to the base plate housing. Furthermore, in an attempt to seal the interior of the disk drive from foreign material and other debris, a gasket is positioned between the base plate and the housing.